


Never Have I Ever

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Formula 1 // Drinking Games [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: The drinking game Never Have I Ever reveals some secret and brings up hidden feelings...





	

The evening had started completely ordinary, with the Torro Rosso and Force India guys going for a drink in a pub near their motorhomes.  
And since there hadn't been a minute lately that Carlos had not spend with Max, the Redbulls had decided to come along as well.  
Dan, being his usual self, had invited Seb and Nico R., both bringing their teammates with them.  
Why the McLaren drivers had come around as well, no one could really tell, but the Spaniard and the Brit always seemed to be there if any alcohol was involved.

Now they were all sitting around a table that was far too small for all of them and some of the drivers were literally sitting on top of each other.  
"Fernando is paying for the next round of shots!", Jenson exclaimed and shot his teammate a flashing smile.  
"Why me? Been paying for last round as well!", the Spaniard pouted and held up his already emptied glass of whiskey.  
"You're rich, mate", Dan answered and took a last sip of his beer.  
"What about Lewis or Sebastian? And hey, I might earn lots but there's also lots of things to buy!"  
"Like your newest ninja costume? Or that Japanese under-...", Jenson started but Fernando had gotten up faster than a pit stop on a good day, blushing in a deep shade of red.  
"Fine, I'll get another round shots. And you", he pointed at his teammate, "keep mouth shut!"  
"But it's such a pretty mouth", the Brit winked at the Spaniard and sighed, "fine. But I'm sure everyone would like to hear about that pajama with those-..."  
"Jenson! Stop embarrassing Fernando!", Nico H. laughed and then whispered, "you can tell us all about his ninja kink when he leaves", which earned him a few chuckles.

Once Fernando was back with the shots, Dan came up with a game to play.  
"Oh come on, Ricciardo! We're not 15 nor am I looking forward to one of us ending up in a hospital tonight, due to an alcohol poisoning", Sebastian groaned and shook his head.  
"Oh, are you already giving a hint? But guys, _Never Have I Ever_ is one of the best drinking games! And it's fun, give it a try."  
"Fine", some of the drivers mumbled while others shrugged.  
"What's that game? I don't know the rules", Carlos said and looked at the others expectantly.  
"It's actually pretty easy", Dan explained, "someone starts with saying something like ' _Never have I ever kissed a girl_ ' and then everyone who has kissed a girl before takes a sip of their drink. If you haven't kissed a girl - which means the statement were true - you don't drink. Got it, mate?"  
"Yeah, think so."  
"Great! I have an app on my phone which gives examples, so no one will have to come up with a story. Is everyone fine with that?"  
The other drivers nodded.  
"Okay, so here's the first one: _Never have I ever spent the night sleeping by the toilet_. Oi!", Dan let out a short laugh, like he had just remembered something and took a sip.  
Just like Nico H., Lewis, Seb, Dany and Jenson (which causes Fernando to pull a disgusted face).  
"Let me read out the next one!", Sebastian said and Dan handed him his phone: " _Never have I ever had sex in a sleeping bag_."  
Everyone was eying the other suspiciously since no one seemed to drink, until Max shrugged his shoulders and took a sip.  
"In the Netherlands, you go camping quite a lot. Don't judge me!"  
"No one gets judged in this game, Maxie, but... how does that even work? I have trouble fitting inside those bags on my own. The fabric always works its way around my legs and I can't imagine two people in that", Nico H. replied and and leaned towards the young driver who blushed a little.  
"Oh, well... I don't know, I just... went for it? There wasn't the time to... analyze things, you know?", Max lowered his gaze and someone coughed.  
In the meantime, Nico H. whispered something into Checo's ear, whose eyes went wide and whose mouth formed something like 'no way!'. Nico simply grinned and sneaked an arm around his teammate's back.  
Dan tried not to stare at that simple act of affection, blocking the thought of his own hand resting on a pair of well defined hipbones.  
"I'll do the next one", Lewis exclaimed, who had stared into his drink with an angry expression the whole evening.  
His teammate seemed to do the same after he had chosen his place to sit based on the greatest distance he could get between himself and the other Mercedes driver.  
" _Never have I ever had sex on the beach_ ", Lewis continued and immediately took a shot.  
Dan did the same, this time desperately trying not to think about the way the blanket had felt under his skin, how he had kissed his love one 'til they were both completely out of their breaths, feeling a soft summer breeze ghosting over his damp skin and smelling the salt of the sea in the other drivers hair.  
He quickly added a "I'm Australian, guys", which somehow seemed to explain it all.  
"Hand me the phone", Nico R. said and Dan was sure he could see sparks flying when the gaze of the two Mercedes met.  
"Oh, that's a good one!", the German grinned and then continued reading, " _Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex._ "  
There was a moment of silence while everyone checked the room, hoping not to miss someone taking a sip.  
"Oh come one", Kimi eventually said and emptied his glass with one long sip.  
And since that was the first thing the Finn had said that day, the drivers stared at him for a few seconds with a puzzled look on their faces which Dan would have found hilarious if he hadn't been busy staring at Dany, who was sitting right across from him, with those utterly ridiculous lips, pink as a newborn's skin, now and then wetted by a skilled tongue. Dan took a sip.  
Just like the two Mercedes, Sebastian, Dany, the Force Indias and eventually Jenson who stared at his teammate in shock.  
"You have never kissed a man, babe?!"  
The Spaniard blushed again (which he seemed to to quite a lot lately).  
"But you're gay!"  
"Jenson!"  
" _Whoops_..", was the only thing the Brit could say before Fernando's fist hit his chest.  
"That a secret, Jenson!", the Spaniard whispered desperately and if looks could kill, Dan was sure, Jenson would disappear right in front of their eyes, "he can't know!"  
"He's not even here, babe."  
"Ohhh, boys, now we want to know the whole story!", Nico H. said and the others nodded, curiosity showing on their faces.  
Fernando sighed and covered his face with his hands while Jenson tried to soothe him and earned himself another punch to the chest.  
"What happens here, stays here, Fernando", Lewis had apparently forgotten that he was in a sour mood for a moment and smiled at the McLaren driver.  
"Fine. But promise no one will tell him! He would laugh me!", the Spaniard looked at the other drivers, one after the other, as if he was evaluating whether or not they could be trusted with whatever secret it was that he was about to reveal.  
"Jenson right, I like men. I don't just like them, I want kissing them and fucking and marrying them", someone (probably Checo) coughed and Fernando quickly continued, his face turning into a deep shade of red, "but I fallen in love with a man years ago and I can't forget him. Even though he left. _Left me_." He took a deep breath and that was the only thing to be heard.  
"I had hoped he liked me back. I had even thought telling public about being gay. You know how it is still a tabu for a driver to tell public he gay", Dan thought he could see Sebastian leaning closer into Kimi for a moment but he could have been mistaken.  
"I loved him _mucho_ , still. But he left before I could tell him or public and apparently he doesn't care about me because he wouldn't leave if he cared, _exacto_? I would not able to leave him. He was."  
"He left... Formula 1?", Lewis whispered understandingly and Fernando, who tried to suppress a sob, nodded.  
"I am so sorry for you, but is this about Mark, Fernando?", Sebastian asked and Jenson immediately took his teamates hand to squeeze it and show him his support.  
" _Si_. _Mark_ ", Dan was sure that he had never heard someone say a name with such love and bitterness at the same time.  
"I'm sorry for telling story. It's a sad story, I know."  
"You don't have to be sorry, babe. Mark is the one who should be sorry for breaking your heart just like that. But there will be other men, I promise, Nando. Someone who actually likes your weird ninja kink. Hey! I think there's someone I could pair you up with!", Jenson squeezed his teammate's hand tighter and grinned at him.  
The Spaniard looked at him through wet dark lashes and raised a well defined eyebrow: "Who?"  
"You like animals, right babe?"  
Fernando nodded.  
"Then what about a ninja turtle? You could talk about that stuff all day and-..."  
Fernando's fist hit the Brit once again but this time there was a small laugh escaping his lips and while everyone was making sure that the Spaniard got into a better mood again, Dan noticed the way Jenson's eyes lit up and then got dark for just a second and he wondered how it must feel to love your best friend with everything you have while he is still grieving for a man that left without ever caring.  
Apparently, everyone had their little secret.  
Dany's voice interrupted his thoughts and he was snatched back into reality: " _Never have I ever recorded a sex tape without telling my partner._ "

The two Ferraris took a shot at the same time and then stared at each other with open mouths.  
"You didn't!", Sebastian cried out.  
"Apparently, you did the same", Kimi answered impossibly calm and Sebastian's face lit up like a tomato.  
"No one said it was with you!"  
"Oh, come on Seb. I'm the hottest guy you have ever been with. If you filmed someone, it's me."  
The other drivers couldn't hold back a laugh anymore, even Rosberg joined them.  
"That's... actually fucking true. But honestly!"  
"Just _honestly_ kiss me, you git", Kimi teased and their mouths crashed together which was commented on with an "eww" by Max.  
"Get yourself a room, guys", Carlos said and high fived his former teammate.  
"Next one!", Fernando cried out, his voice still a little shaky, " _Never have I ever sent nudes.._."  
Everyone, except Carlos, drank.  
"... _to a teammate._ "  
"That's definitely not what the app says!"  
"It does, Seb."  
"No it doesn't!"  
"Doesn't matter, just drink!"

  
Sebastian in fact drank, just like Kimi, the Force Indias and eventually even the Mercedes, which as a little surprising and not surprising at all at the very same time.  
While Dan was snatching his phone out of Fernando's hands, some drivers started mumbling "Are you drinking or not?" and when Dan looked up again, he could see Dany with a glass close to his lips, obviously not quite sure whether he should take a sip or not.

  
Dan's heartbeat increased immediately and he could feel his heart pumping the alcohol through his veins with every beat.  
As far as he could remember, Dany had never sent him any nudes while they were both with Redbull, so did that mean...  
He shot a gaze at Carlos who was frowning as if he was trying to remember something he actually didn't remember.  
"What is this, Kvyat? Either you drink or you don't!", Dan said, trying to keep his voice calm and under control. Or had Dany sent nudes to guys when he was still driving GP3 or even earlier? That wouldn't be a reason to be jealous. But then on the other hand, Dany had known Carlos for a pretty long time and that would mean that... Dan felt sick.  
Dany's gaze met his but he tried his hardest not to get lost in the Russian's dark eyes.  
He failed.  
Suddenly Dan felt like he was back on that beach, with Dany in his arms and their cum still on his naked stomach.

  
The moon had been almost full that night and there hadn't been a single cloud in sight which was the reason why he could make out Dany's features in the dark. His perfect cheekbones, his uneven skin which he was so insecure about and his dark eyes which were so full of love that Dan could nearly not take it. It had been that moment when he had realized that the younger Russian was in love with him, that Dany had fallen for him between tough races and rain dances and that this was much more more to the other driver than just _fucking_ , that for Dany, this was _making love_. And then Dany's lips had brushed against his ear, whispering "God, Dan, I want to tell the whole world about this" and Dan had joked "You want to tell everyone that you moan like a girl when you fuck me?" and Dany had answered "I want to tell them _everything_ " and Dan had known that he was about to break the young Russian's heart.  
However, Dany had never said those three words out loud, instead he had kissed Dan's neck and his ear lobes when they came back to their hotel room after a tough race and he had made Dan coffee just the way he liked it, with two sugars even though he had only asked for one.  
Dany had been the one who had secretly taken his hand during press conferences when he was asked about his future with Redbull and he had lied to Christian when Dan felt like he couldn't take the pressure of their job anymore, telling him that Dan wouldn't show up to the meeting because he was sick and Dan had caught Dany staring at him during driver parades, with that love and pride in his eyes that had sent guilt through his body and left him feeling dirty and empty because he never did those things for Dany.

  
He didn't pick up the newest book of Dany's favourite author for him at the airport, even though he knew that the Russian would smile at him with the widest grin ever and he also didn't lie to Christian when Dany cried himself to sleep at night and couldn't make it to a simulator session due to a headache.  
Moreover he had never held the boy after they had fucked, because that was what their thing had been to him. Not _making love_ or _sharing their souls_ , but simply _fucking_.  
And then Dany had had to leave Redbull and Max had taken his seat and Dan had been the one who cried himself to sleep from now on.

  
He had lost Dany and with him everything that had given his day a meaning, everything that made his life worth living.  
But his realization had come too late, Dany had stopped looking at him in public as well as in private and whenever there had been a Redbull/Torro Rosso conference, he had given Dan a coffee with only _one_ sugar, just like he had told him to.  
They had never spoken to each other again, not in the way they had used to and they definitely didn't speak about them.  
It was almost like their shared nights hadn't even existed, like Dan had only made that up, without any evidence that it was something that had actually happened.  
And they most definitely had never talked to another soul about whatever they had shared and Dan had no intention of ever changing that.

So when Dany said "I don't remember whether we were still teammates back then. But what I remember is that it was a desperate act of trying to keep you", he almost choked and everyone stopped breathing, himself included.  
There was shame in Dany's eyes and something that Dan had mistaken for anger before but what was definitely pain, _so much pain_.  
And he knew that there was nothing he could say to make it better so he replied "We weren't" which caused Dany to lower his glass as well as his gaze and Dan felt like his insides ripped themselves apart.  
The words were our of his mouth before he could do anything about it and he wanted to slap himself as soon as he finished.  
"I want to make love to you."  
"Какие?!"

  
_Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , why the hell had he said that out loud? With all the other drivers, who hadn't even known that Dany and him used to be a thing, listening?

  
"You want to fuck Dany?!", Carlos asked and put an arm around his teammate.  
In a completely platonic, friendly, protective way, as Dan realized with relief.  
"No! I mean yes but... I want to _make love, Dany_ ", he no longer cared about the other drives, all that mattered was the fact that the Russian was looking at him again, scared as a deer that is about to get shot.  
But this time, Dan had no intention of breaking Dany, this time, he was trying to fix whatever was left of them.  
"I love you Dany, hell, I've probably loved you since that first meeting with Redbull when you were still in GP3. I just... when I realized that you had fallen for me, that night in Australia, I knew I would break your heart because that's what I do to people. Always. And I was afraid that if I showed you any kind of affection, you'd only fall even harder and it would all be even more painful.  
But I was fucking stupid and I though I wouldn't love you since that's something that I _just don't do,_ something that I didn't understand.  
And I only understood when the pain came, when you had to leave and I had not longer to worry about breaking your heart because I had already done that, a thousand times, by not returning a kiss or refusing to take your hand or to hold you after you fucked up a race."  
He took a deep breath.

  
"I want you to be the reason why I get hella drunk while playing _Never have I ever,_ Dany."  
That actually made a small smile appear on the younger drivers lips which Dan took as an invitation to get up and slide in between Carlos and Dany.  
The Russian was staring at him with bewilderment but Dan just thought _fuck it_ and went for it.  
A second later, his lips collided with Dany's, with those utterly ridiculous lips that immediately sent shivers through his whole body and he had to steady himself by sneaking a hand into Dany's hair, the other one bringing his former driver closer to him by resting on the small of his back.  
Dany's mouth was warm and tasted of alcohol and DANY and it was messy and unskilled and clumsy and there was such a fire in the Russian's actions that Dan was sure he would run out of oxygen pretty soon.  
And God, if this wasn't the best kiss they had ever shared, finally taking all the love the other one had to offer.

 

He didn't hear Kimi reading out the next statement and he sure as hell didn't notice the shocked silence that followed right after.

" _Never have I ever carried an engagement ring with me right now, waiting for the right moment or being too scared to actually propose._ "

 

**_Lewis took a shot._ **

 

  
+++++++++

To be continued...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making a drinking game series, if you are interested in that, please leave a comment.  
> Thank you! :)  
> And tell me about some "Never have I ever"s you'd like to get answered by the drivers...


End file.
